Mayor Domino's aftermath
by Cloti81953
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to Mayor Domino after the day the President Shinra was killed? Read and find out!


DOMINO'S LIFE  
  
One day, Domino, the mayor of Midgar, was sitting in front of his desk. He sighed and slammed his desk with his fist.  
  
"ARRGGGHHHH!!! I can't take this anymore! Me?! The mayor of Midgar! As miserable as a street rat! Grrrr.. I can't take this."  
  
His face was red and his eyes held rage. He suddenly brightened up.  
  
"Hart!" He called.  
  
"Yes, sir. Deputy Mayor Hart, sir! The man answered loudly as he came through the door.  
  
"Find that group. the rebellions. NOW!"  
  
"You mean, Avalanche, sir?"  
  
"Yeah, Avalanche or blizzard or snow storm! Something! Just get that damn group! I need it."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Hart rushed out of the office. Hart stood in front of the door, thinking hard about what he could do. Then, three people approached him. The tallest man had dark skin and had a gun arm. The second tallest was a man also. He had spiky blond hair that made him look like a chocobo. Then, there was third person. It was girl with long brown hair. She had brown eyes that were mixed with red. She was very beautiful and young. She had her eyes on the blond man. She never took her eyes off him. Hart guessed that there was something going on between the two.  
  
"How do you do? This is the Midgar Mayor's Office. Mayor Domino is in his office.  
  
"I am the Deputy Mayor. If you should have any questions feel free to ask me..." The three entered past Hart and went into the office. Domino was waiting in his desk. Hart heard the conversation that was going on.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, and who might you be?"  
  
"You all must be those... ahem.... Me? I'm Domino, the Mayor of Midgar."  
  
"Actually, I'm Mayor in name only. The city and everything in it is really run by Shinra, Inc."  
  
"My only real job is watching over Shinra's documents..."  
  
"Me! The Mayor! A librarian! Ohh...."  
  
"You want to get upstairs? I tell you what, if you can guess the password, I'll give you my keycard."  
  
"Yes, that's it. Guess the password and I'll give you my keycard!"  
  
"Get it on the first try and I'll even throw in a special item!"  
  
Then, the three exited the office. Domino sighed with content. His plan was set up perfectly. He would use Avalanche to get back at Shinra. He thought to himself, 'Ha ha, Shinra, you will face destruction. Although I can't really guarantee what a group of three can do.'  
  
Although Domino wasn't sure if they would succeed or not, he was glad. At least, Avalanche would inflict some damage: even if it were the least amount. Domino smiled. Few hours later, two Shinra guards rushed in. They saluted the mayor and said,  
  
"Mayor Domino, we are here to report to you that we have found and arrested the troublesome group, Avalanche!"  
  
Domino was pale and asked them.  
  
"Did you get anything out of them?"  
  
"No sir, since they were useless, we just locked them up and that was it."  
  
Mayor Domino was relieved and motioned the soldiers to go out. They saluted again and stepped out of the door.  
  
'Whew, that was close. It's a good thing that Avalanche kept the mouth shut.'  
  
Domino was relieved and went to bed. He put on his pajamas and went to sleep. He was enjoying his sleep until he heard someone scream. It was Hart. He quickly stepped out of the bed and tried to press the button to open the door when he saw a mysterious figure on the monitor. It was. Domino could not believe his eyes! It was Sephiroth. Beside him lay three corpses and Domino realized the danger. He stepped into the closet and opened a secret hatch that led to the lower level and locked it.  
  
However, Domino was really curious about what Sephiroth might do and looked through the monitor that was installed on the hatch. The door was already cut down in two and Sephiroth stepped into the room. He looked around and walked slow towards the bed and stabbed the bed several times. Then, he flung the sheet. He saw that the bed was empty and started walking towards the closet.  
  
Now, Domino became frantic and fled for his life. He saw few of the employees who made it there. They greeted him and told him that the President Shinra was dead. Domino realized that the V.P., Rufus would take over. His hopes were all gone. Domino decided to resign from the mayor and watch everything that would happen.  
  
Few weeks later, his name was not heard anymore in the Shinra building. The employees missed him very much. Domino now led a quiet, peaceful in the world, traveling around at his leisure with his money, which would last for 40 years or more. 


End file.
